Un cuento de navidad
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Jo, jo, jo en la aldea" del foro: La aldea Sengoku. Es navidad, y Kagome desea pasarla junto a su familia y en compañía de su amado Inuyasha, pero éste se rehúsa a acompañarla. Al final de la noche las cosas salen de un modo que no se habría imaginado siquiera. ¿Su deseo de navidad se cumplirá finalmente?


Este ficc participa en el reto "Jo, jo jo en la aldea" del foro: La aldea Sengoku

¡Hola gente linda! ¿como están?

Ya que falta poquísimo para navidad (ya se que estamos a principios de mes, pero los días pasan volando) quise traerles un pequeño regalo anticipado para ustedes que me leen! ;)

Si, si, a vos que estas del otro lado de la pantalla te digo... jajaja te mando no uno, sino dos besos... uno en cada mejillita! (?)

Gracias por el apoyo a las hermosas niñas que me dejaron reviews en mis ficcs anteriores, las amodoro!

Este ficc en realidad lo tengo armado desde hace un par de años, por alguna razón FF borró cositas viejas que había subido antes de abandonarlo, pero lo importante es que volví y ahora traje esta historia super renovada y mejor! :D jajajajaa

En fin... espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas, sugerencias, halagos... (? en serio, me hacen sumamente feliz cuando me hacen saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo :)

Y ya sin mas que decir, les dejo que disfruten el cuentito :) jeje

**Cuento de navidad**

El día de navidad se acercaba con rapidez y ella aún estaba en la Era Sengoku, naturalmente quería pasar la noche buena con su familia, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía estar con Inuyasha esa noche. Muchos pensamientos se enredaban en su mente, mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

─Oye, ¿qué sucede?─ preguntó el muchacho que abarcaba gran parte de sus pensamientos ─Tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca, así que no te quedes ahí parada.

─Si… lo siento─ dijo corriendo en dirección al resto del grupo, ¿en qué momento se había quedado allí parada?

Al cabo de algunos minutos, junto con el atardecer de aquel día de invierno, llegaron a la aldea donde la amable anciana los esperaba con la fogata encendida, ya que ese día hacia frio, aunque no había nevado aun. Comieron y se acomodaron para dormir, el sueño los atrapó a los pocos minutos debido al cansancio.

Inuyasha, como de costumbre, no dormía, y en cambio observaba las llamas crepitar, totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada era enigmática e indescifrable, y pudo ser apreciada por la joven de cabellos azabaches, que no podía dormir.

Sigilosamente se levantó y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y cubriendo su regazo con una manta.

─¿En qué piensas?─ preguntó la joven, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

─¿Eh?─ preguntó confundido ─Eso no te importa─ respondió enfadado.

─¿Te enojaste?─ preguntó tiernamente arrimándose a él.

─No─ respondió cortante y nervioso por su cercanía.

─Oye… estaba pensando y me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría pasar navidad conmigo y mi familia?

El muchacho no respondió y la miró dudoso, no sabía si sería bueno que fueran a pasar esas fiestas en su casa, pero ciertamente le intrigaba el hecho de saber que era en realidad eso de lo que ella tanto hablaba. Kagome le había contado que tenían adornos con luces de colores, un árbol decorado, fuegos artificiales y muchas cosas más, él no conocía absolutamente ninguna de esas cosas y le era sumamente atractivo el hecho de poder hacerlo.

─No es necesario que respondas ahora─ comentó ─Aún faltan dos días para nochebuena, mañana iré a casa a traer unas cosas, ¿quisieras acompañarme?─ ofreció sonriente.

─Está bien─ respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

La joven sonrió feliz y se acurrucó a su lado, sentirlo cerca suyo era una experiencia única y que no cambiaría por nada, se sentía protegida y feliz. A los poco minutos se quedó dormida, al igual que él.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y luego de desayunar y despedirse, finalmente cruzaron a la época de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

Al llegar saludaron a la familia, y luego de dejar sus cosas y tapar las orejas del hanyou con una gorra de Souta, finalmente se dirigieron al centro comercial. Inuyasha quedó impactado al entrar, ya que todas las tiendas estaban decoradas con motivos navideños, igual a lo que describió Kagome, pero no como lo imaginado por Inuyasha. La chica lo guiaba de la mano, y él solo se dejaba llevar, boquiabierto y sorprendido. Entraron a una de las tiendas y se dirigieron a donde se vendían los adornos navideños.

─¿Te gusta éste?─ preguntó la muchacha, mientras le mostraba una pequeña imitación de pino ya decorado.

─¿Uh?─ preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento ─Si, como sea─ respondió finalmente.

Se acercó a las esferas de diversos colores y tamaños y tomó una en su mano, la joven aun elegía un árbol para llevarse, y él solo la observaba de vez en cuando, embelesado y cautivo de la belleza y frescura que poseía la linda muchacha. Al parecer finalmente había elegido uno, era pequeño y con pequeños destellos blancos.

─Oye, ¿qué es esto?─ preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña esfera de color rojo que tenía entre sus manos.

─Esto es para decorar el arbolito─ respondió tomándola y colocándola en el pino de plástico─ Así, ¿ves?─ levantó su mirada y vio al muchacho sorprendido por una cosa demasiado simple ─¿Te gusta?

─Si─ respondió emocionado

─En ese caso las llevaremos─ dijo sonriente.

Luego de pagar, salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con mucha gente acumulada afuera.

─¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó la muchacha preocupada, temiendo lo peor.

─El desfile está por empezar─ respondió un chico exaltado.

Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en el rostro de Kagome y miró a Inuyasha feliz, quería quedarse, su expresión la delataba, pero el muchacho quería volver a su época. El verla tan sonriente, lo derritió por dentro y no pudo resistirse a negarle una pequeña alegría.

─¿Quieres quedarte verdad?─ preguntó el muchacho de cabellos plateados, ella solo asintió con la cabeza ─Bien, entonces nos quedaremos un poco más.

A los poco minutos el desfile comenzó, el lugar se llenó de carrozas y bailarines. Ambos jóvenes miraban fascinados el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. En ese momento pasaron unos bailarines con zancos que hacían trucos y demás, uno de ellos llevaba un muérdago colgado en la punta de su bastón. Cuando los vio se acercó a ellos y puso la ramita de muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

─¿Qué es esto?─ preguntó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad el ramo que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

Kagome no contestó, en cambio lo miró completamente roja y nerviosa, para luego bajar la mirada.

─Según la tradición quienes se encuentran debajo del muérdago se deben besar─ explicó una joven que estaba al lado del muchacho.

Él también enrojeció y bajó la mirada apenado. Para empeorar las cosas pusieron su imagen en una pantalla gigante y los bailarines, carrozas y música se detuvieron en espera del beso. La joven levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que el muchacho, y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

─No quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras─ admitió avergonzado.

─No me enojaré si lo haces─ respondió apenada.

El muchacho tomó el fino rostro de la joven entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la suya. Sus labios se rozaron temblorosos por el nerviosismo y finalmente se unieron. Un casto y corto beso en los labios, que les revolucionó las emociones. Al separarse, más rojos que antes, toda la gente aplaudió y el desfile se reanudó. Ellos no tenían el suficiente coraje como para levantar la mirada, hasta que algo captó la atención de Inuyasha.

─¿Quién es ese?─ preguntó desconfiado viendo como un anciano gordo y vestido de rojo se acercaba a ellos.

El anciano gordo no era sino un joven disfrazado que repartía dulces a la muchedumbre, mientras era seguido por niños disfrazados de duendes.

─¡Es Santa!─ exclamó contenta

El muchacho disfrazado se acercó a ellos y les entregó unos dulces en una pequeña bolsa de tela roja con bordados plateados.

El joven de cabellos plateados le lanzó una mirada asesina y desafiante, el pobre santa Claus empezó a sudar frio y reír nervioso mientras se alejaba de la curiosa pareja. El desfile terminó a los pocos minutos y la pareja se retiró de regreso a casa, ya allí repusieron lo necesario y cerca del atardecer cruzaron por el pozo a la era Sengoku nuevamente.

─.─

La muchacha de largos cabellos negros como el mismo ébano fue la primera en despertar, al hacerlo rápidamente sacó de su mochila una bandeja con galletas de jengibre y ponche de huevo, racionó la comida y cuando los demás despertaron, ella les brindó la comida sonriente.

─¡Que delicioso!─ exclamó el más pequeño del grupo.

─Es verdad Shippo─ concordó el monje.

─¿Tu hiciste todo esto Kagome?─ preguntó Sango.

─De hecho las galletas las horneó mi mama y el ponche lo compré antes de venir─ respondió riendo nerviosa.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, solo comió en silencio, puesto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Kagome solo bajó la mirada, preguntándose porqué el joven de ojos dorados parecía pensativo y distante desde el día anterior.

Finalmente luego de comer, la joven sacó de su bolso el pequeño pino y todos sus adornos, junto con otros tantos para decorar la cabaña. Todos colaboraron, pero los más emocionados por hacerlo fueron Shippo e Inuyasha, quien también parecía un niño.

─Quedó muy lindo ¿no creen?─ preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños.

─¿Lindo?, quedo espectacular─ exclamó el niño con una sonrisa orgullosa.

─Lo olvidé por completo─ exclamó la joven de cabellos azabaches, buscando algo en su bolsillo para luego colgarlo sobre la puerta.

─¿Qué es eso?─ preguntó Miroku curioso.

─Es un muérdago, según la tradición quienes se paren debajo de él deben besarse─ respondió contenta y levemente sonrojada.

El monje rápidamente lo sacó y se acercó a Sango poniéndolo sobre sus cabezas. Se fue acercando a su rostro sonrojado.

─¿Qué hace excelencia?─ preguntó aterrada tratando de huir.

─Solo sigo la tradición─ respondió con una mirada seductora.

Siguió acercando su boca a la de la exterminadora y ya sentía su respiración agitada, y entonces… la muchacha le propinó una cachetada que resonó en todo el bosque.

─¡Auch!, eso hasta a mí me dolió─ comentó el pequeño.

Todos rieron, pensando que el monje se lo merecía por aprovechado, mientras éste se frotaba la mejilla donde tenía una mano marcada.

Sango salió a dar una vuelta, avergonzada de aquella escena, mientras los muchachos molestaban a Miroku. Kagome por su parte fue acomodando sus cosas poco a poco.

─Bueno, yo ya me voy─ dijo mientras se ponía su mochila.

─¿Tan pronto?─ preguntó su amiga mientras entraba a la cabaña luego de su paseo.

La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, en el fondo estaba decepcionada porque Inuyasha no pasaría navidad con ella.

─En un par de días volveré ¿sí?─ dijo ya en la puerta ─Bien, adiós.

Corrió hasta el pozo y se lanzó por él, siendo transportada inmediatamente a su época.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa suspiró resignada y melancólica, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, se dispuso a entrar.

─Ya volví─ anunció.

─Hija─ exclamó su madre sorprendida, saliendo a recibirla ─¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?

─¿Te peleaste con Inuyasha?─ preguntó su hermano.

─¿Acaso no querían que vuelva?─ preguntó la muchacha en un tono burlón ─Solo quiero pasar navidad con mi familia, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?─ su sonrisa pretendía ser tierna, pero la verdad era que le causaba escalofríos a su familia.

─No, claro que no─ respondieron la mujer y el niño empezando a sudar frio, mientras retrocedían asustados.

─.─

Ya el atardecer llegaba a su fin, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna no hacia acto de presencia.

─"Me iré a bañar"─ pensó mientras miraba el cielo semi-nocturno

Entró a la ducha y luego de llenar la tina se metió en ella, sintiendo al instante que todos sus músculos se relajaban y sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente.

─.─

─Kagome─ susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado a quien estuviera en la habitación ─"Supongo que esta abajo, pero mejor la esperaré aquí"─ pensó el muchacho de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos del mismo color.

Se sentó sobre la cama de cobertor rosa y recordó las palabras de sus amigos al insistir que fuera a buscar a la joven.

_─Tienes que ir Inuyasha, ¿acaso no quieres acompañarla en una fecha tan especial para ella?─ preguntó la muchacha de cabello castaño._

_─No molesten, si ella en verdad quisiera que fuera me lo habría pedido─ respondió arrogante, asumiendo que nadie los había escuchado aquella noche en que ella se lo preguntó._

_─Si lo hizo, solo que cierto estúpido no acepto acompañarla─ comentó el pequeño mirando de reojo al muchacho._

_─Nosotros quisiéramos ir, pero eres el único de nosotros capaz de atravesar el pozo, no desaproveches una oportunidad solo por orgullo─ dijo severamente el monje._

_─Está bien, iré. Pero no molesten más─ dijo molesto levantándose y dirigiéndose al pozo._

─"Ya aquí fue un espanto poder subir a esta habitación"─ pensó divertido recordando cuando unos minutos atrás casi se cayó del techo cuando intentaba escalarlo.

─.─

─"Que baño más relajante"─ pensó entrando a su cuarto en penumbras, y sin prender la luz empezó a cambiarse.

─¡Kagome!─ exclamó el joven, quien por un momento se había quedado dormido por tanto esperar.

─¿Inuyasha?─ preguntó sorprendida cubriéndose con la toalla.

─Sí, decidí venir─ susurró, acercándose a ella, aunque no sabía que estaba semi-desnuda, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho.

─¿Qué… que haces?─ preguntó nerviosa al sentir como sus fuertes manos la tomaban de la cintura.

─¿Alguna vez te dije lo agradable que es tu aroma?─ preguntó acercándose aún más, en su forma humana era más manipulable por sus deseos.

─S… si, lo comentaste una vez─ respondió aún más nerviosa.

De pronto sintió como sus labios se rozaban con los de él, instantáneamente cerró sus ojos y cuando sus labios terminaron de juntarse ella respondió con fervor.

─¿Por... porque lo hiciste?─preguntó al separarse.

─No lo sé, solo quería saber que sabor tenían tus labios─ respondió juguetón rozando sus labios nuevamente.

─¡Kagome!, pregunta mama si ya estas lista para la cena─ se escuchó al pequeño al otro lado de la puerta ─También me dijo que tienes un vestido nuevo colgado en tu ropero para que uses.

─Gracias Souta, ya bajo─ respondió alzando la voz.

Se separó precipitadamente del joven y lo echó de su habitación para poder cambiarse tranquila. Él se quedó en el pasillo esperando a que saliera, y cuando lo hizo quedó estupefacto por lo hermosa que se veía, la tentación de completar el beso que no le había dado por culpa de intromisión del pequeño, lo invadió nuevamente.

─¿Te gusta?─ preguntó girando para que viera el hermoso vestido rojo de "Mamá Noel" que traía puesto.

─S… si─ respondió tomándola de la cintura nuevamente para acercarla a él.

─Eres humano─ susurró sorprendida.

─Creía que lo sabias─ respondió de igual manera.

─Pues… es obvio que no…

─¡Kagome, la cena esta lista!─se escuchó la voz de su madre desde abajo.

─Será mejor que bajemos─ susurró al muchacho.

─Si─ fue lo único que respondió antes de ser tomado de la mano y luego guiado a la cocina.

─Mamá, Inuyasha vendrá a cenar─ comentó al llegar al comedor.

─Está bien─ respondió amablemente ─Pondré un plato más en la mesa.

─Ya puedes entrar─ susurró para que el muchacho entrara.

Su familia nunca lo había visto como humano, por lo que al verlo en ese estado se sorprendieron, la mama de la muchacha casi tira el plato de la impresión.

─Hola─ saludó nervioso.

─Inuyasha─ exclamó el monarca de la familia Higurashi ─Es un gusto verte de nuevo muchacho─ dijo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

─¿Pasaras el día de navidad con mi hermana?─ preguntó el niño.

─Ya Souta, no lo molestes con tus preguntas─ le reclamó la joven.

─Pero…─ no pudo continuar ya que su madre le tapó la boca.

─La cena está lista ¿Por qué no se sientan?─ ofreció amablemente.

─Gracias─ respondieron todos, para luego sentarse.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, nadie hablaba y de vez en cuando ambos adolescentes se lanzaban miradas perspicaces y sonrisas tímidas. Faltaban solo un minuto para las doce de la noche y apresuradamente llenaron las copas para brindar, en un descuido de la familia por debajo de la mesa Kagome tomó la mano del muchacho y cerró sus ojos, pidiendo un deseo, el joven la imitó.

─¡Feliz navidad!─ exclamaron todos luego de que sonaran las doce campanadas.

La feliz familia salió al patio a vislumbrar el cielo nocturno que se llenaba de fuegos artificiales de diversos colores y formas. El anciano y el niño se dispusieron a encender algunos también, mientras la madre miraba complacida a su familia unida.

─¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió la idea de disfrazarte de Santa? ─ chilló el anciano cuando la barba artificial se le chamuscó un poco por culpa de las cerillas.

─A ti, idiota─ se burló su nieto menor.

─Ah, entonces, sí fue una buena idea─ dijo peinando la barba de plástico con los dedos.

─Eres un tonto.

─¡Mas respeto a tus mayores niño!

─Ya, ya… no peleen─ intervino la mujer, poniéndose entre medio del niño y el anciano, acariciándoles la cabeza como a unos cachorros.

Por su parte, Inuyasha y Kagome aun conservaban sus manos aferradas.

─Acompáñame─ susurró el muchacho tirando de la chica.

La joven desvió su mirada hacia su madre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Luego se dejó guiar sin chistar.

Inuyasha la llevó a los pies del Goshinboku, el árbol sagrado que estaba en el templo que pertenecía a su familia. Muchos recuerdos e historias giraban alrededor de ese árbol, uno en especial era el más preciado para ella.

─Aquí es donde nos conocimos─ murmuró la chica.

─Sí, así es. Y también es aquí donde te haré mi promesa.

─¿Tu promesa?─ preguntó confundida, intento retirar sus manos de las de él, pero éste no se lo permitió

─Sí, nuestra promesa─ rectificó ─Kagome, yo te prometo amarte y protegerte hasta la muerte, y aún más, si es que después de la muerte hay otra vida─ dijo con toda sinceridad.

─No te dejes guiar por su parte humana, solo me harás daño cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre.

─¿Eso es lo que crees?─preguntó herido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La joven también lo miró, sus ojos ya no eran de aquel color tan peculiar similar al oro fundido, ahora eran tan oscuros como la noche, a pesar de ello su mirada la seguía hipnotizando. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que hicieran una promesa de amor, justamente lo que él le ofrecía, pero su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera.

─Entonces sellaré mi promesa con sangre─ dijo serio, a continuación levantó una piedra bastante filosa del piso y con ella se cortó en la muñeca llevó sus labios a la herida y luego la besó.

Un beso con sabor a su dulce sangre. Si estaba lo bastante loco como para hacer eso, seguramente lo estaría para cumplir su promesa. Ella correspondió al beso con fervor, saboreándose de él.

─Inuyasha…─ dijo luego de separarse ─Te prometo amarte, cuidarte y ser fiel a los sentimientos que siento por ti hasta que la eternidad deje de existir.

Tomó la piedra que él aun tenia entre las manos y se cortó de la misma forma, con sus labios pintados por el rojo de su sangre lo besó. Un beso apasionado e interminable, llevó sus brazos al cuello del muchacho mientras éste la sujetaba de la cintura.

Finalmente se separaron, sonrieron y en ese momento un pequeño copo de nieve cayo en la nariz del joven.

─Ahora si será una blanca navidad─ comento la muchacha.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, abrazándola aún más, hacia frio y sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera temblar levemente, sin mediar palabras se sacó la parte superior de su traje y se lo pasó con los hombros a Kagome.

─Hace frio, no deberías estar así en medio del patio─ dijo burlón dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

─Gracias─ respondió sonrojada.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos fuertemente. Los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando el oscuro firmamento, y ellos los observaban uno junto al otro, sintiéndose los seres más dichosos del mundo… no advertían la sangre que corría por sus muñecas y se unía a la del otro hasta por fin caer manchando con su rojo la blanca nieve, ya nada importaba, solo ellos…

**Fin**


End file.
